Triple Crossover
by FlamesWizard
Summary: An awesome crossover with Fruits Basket, Ouran High School, Code Geass and Haruhi Suziyama. What happens when they get stuck together and have to find the fanfiction writer who brought them here? I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING!
1. Encounter

_Hey everyone!! This is my first fan fiction about Code Geass, Ouran High School, and Fruits Basket, plus Haruhi Suziyama. My friend and I create fan fictions because that just proves how much we love anime!! No offense to people who don't like fan fictions. Well, enjoy and please review and give me ideas for a sequel! Doomo Arigato!( P.S: my pen name is Suzaku _

The strangers stared at each other, then at the place they were at. It appeared to be a normal classroom. They looked around them, and then inquired:

Haruhi: who are you guys?

Lelouch: what am I doing here?

Rin: Damn. This sucks. I'm stuck with the cat and rat.

Suzaku: Huh?

Rin looks at Suzaku, then smiles , causing Suzaku to smile back nervously.

Hikaru: I think we all got-

Kaoru: transported here by a fanfiction writer.

Tohru: wow..you guys are in sync with each other!

Kyo: yeah..are you guys psychic or something?

Haruhi: my friend's psychic!! sort of..

Tohru: mine too!!

Yuki: I think we have to focus on the situation right now.

Kyo: shut

Kallen: why are you guys called a cat and a rat?

Rin: because that's what they turn into when they are hugged by a girl.

C.C.: why?

Tohru: long story.

Yuki: yeah.

Tohru: wow.. i like your eyes, um.. uh..(gestures toward Lelouch)

Lelouch: Lelouch Lamperouge. Thank you Miss....

Tohru: Tohru Honda.

Lelouch: Tohru-chan, i like your eyes too. *smile*

Tohru: thank you *blush*

Hikaru: ooooh... i think-

Kaoru: someone's in love!!

everyone stared curiously at them

Hikaru: what?

C.C: if you are done conversing, i think i may have a plan.

Rin: love the hair.

C.C: thank you *smile*

Yuki: my name is Yuki Sohma, may i ask your name?

C.C: my name is C.C.

Yuki: are those your initials?

C.C: um..no.

Lelouch: that is her name.

Yuki: ok then. well, i think we should introduce ourselves before discussing your plan C.C.

C.C.: ok then yuki-chan! *smile*

Yuki runs his hand through his hair and pink brushes his cheeks lightly.

Tohru: my name is Tohru Honda.

Suzaku: isn't that a male name?

Tohru: umm.. yes..my father..uh..

Suzaku: oh no, i didn't mean to , i like your name tohru-chan.* he smiles warmly*

Tohru: thank you, um..

Suzaku: Suzaku Kururugi. *smile*

Tohru: suzaku-chan. *blush*

Lelouch: _alright then, _my name is Lelouch Lamperouge.

Haruhi: Haruhi Suziyama

Hikaru and Kaoru look at each other, then smirk.

Haruhi: what?

Kaoru: nothing..*chuckle*

Haruhi: WHAT?! * puts her hands on her hips*

Kyo: maybe we should all calm down.

Rin: you're one to talk, cat.

C.C: once again, can we introduce ourselves first?

Kallen: my name is Kallen Kozuki

Kaoru: My name is Kaoru Hitachiin, and my brother is Hikaru.

Kyo: my name is Kyo Sohma

Rin: mine is Rin Sohma

Lelouch: I think we should find a way out of here and then we can find the um..

Tohru: fanfiction writer. *smile*

Lelouch: yes. thank you Tohru-chan. *he casually moves closer to Tohru*

Kallen: the door should be open.

Yuki: probably..

C.C: I'll try it.

She walked over to the door and tried to open it. It didn't open, and she jiggled the door knob. Still, no open door.

Kyo: i think it's closed.

C.C: *in a sarcastic tone*genius! the door is closed! wow.. *puts her hands on her hips and walks back*

Kyo: whatever...* he stares at her golden eyes*

C.C: like my eyes? orange is an unusual color too. *tilts her head and smiles cutely*

Kyo clears his throat and his cheeks turn the lightest pink.

Kallen: we should seriously find a way out. *she tilts her hips and looks around the room*

Yuki: You have an idea Kallen?

Kallen: not really, but who needs one?

She took a running leap and landed on the far row of desks and placed one foot on the bookcase. Her arm grabbe the windowsill and she pulled herself up so quickly that people were surprised at her agile


	2. Serefina

Movements and gaped as she pried the window open, leaped out and landed fantastically, then opened the door from the outside. As the rest of the group filed out, they looked around, it looked as if they were on the second floor of a two story building, overlooking an emerald green soccer field. Suzaku looked up ahead " I think I see a student…let's hurry and see if we can get information on where we are. " Right." Kallen said, taking off once more, Kyo following behind and Suzaku in the lead. The rest of them jogged along. They finally reached the student. She was a petite, cute blonde with amber eyes and a calm, collective look in her eyes. "Yes? May I help you?" "Yeah, we need to find out where we are." Suzaku explained. The girl looked at them with her head cocked to one side. " You're at Tuilaransse Academy…I'm Serefina Michelle." Suzaku looked around. So did everyone else. "How did we get here?" Lelouch said with a wondrous look in his eyes. Even C.C was confused. 'How did this happen?' she thought. "If you want answers, you should seek out Merlin…also known as Suzaku Lamperouge…she can help you." With that, she turned around, swiftly ran to build up speed, and morphed into a squirrel, then sped off toward the trees. They all gaped after her.


	3. Arulissa

**Thanks to all of you who remained faithful to this story...I haven't updated in a while, been very busy with homework, violin, clarinet, and drama. Anways, here's more. Hope you like. Please read and review. I like it when I have fans. :D Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING! **

After the weird encounter with the squirrel girl, Serefina, they walked on, a bit afraid now at

what they might find at this school. They found that the gym was open, and they walked in, to

find that there was only one light on, and it was shining on a table smack in the middle of the

gym. They noticed several envelopes on the table and walked toward them. Lelouch was the

first one to pick up an envelope with his name on it and slit it open. He reached in and pulled out a credit card, a Blackberry Torch, and a reservation to a hotel called Las Rosas de Amor. It sounded Spanish. Hm. He turned to the others and watched as they received similar items. Tohru held the sleek shiny Blackberry Pearl in her palm as she examined her credit card. Hikaru and Kaoru were used to this, being rich, but they still admired the iPhone's qualities, turning it on and checking out the apps. Rin, Yuki and Kyo looked at each other, confusion and slight fear on their faces as they turned on their cell phones. Rin had a Motorola Razr, Yuki had a Droid, as did Kyo. Suzaku, Kallen, Haruhi and C.C. cradled an iPhone 4 while inspecting the envelopes. Then, Kyo noticed a figure descending down the stairs leading up the bleachers. "Look!" he pointed and everybody's heads whipped toward her. She came down, her raven black hair swishing behind her, with brown melanged in. Her jungle green eyes shimmered as she looked from face to face, taking in everybody's expression, and her bare feet landed on the wooden floor, her white dress swirling around her knees. Her bronze bracelet jingled with different charms. She spoke. " Hello, and welcome. My name is Arulissa, and I'm your guide in this world that my mistress has transported you to. Now...she has asked me to deliver a message. You will go to the hotel, and that is where you will stay while the mission is completed." Suzaku spoke up. " What is this mission and who will complete it?" Arulissa looked at him. " The mission is classified...and you will complete it without knowing the details...that is all I'm allowed to tell you...I will only appear to give further instructions when needed. Good luck." With that, she vanished in a whirlwind of white rose petals. Everyone looked at each other. Lelouch was deep in thought. " We will complete a mission without knowing what it is? Does that mean we're pawns in this game?" he thought aloud. " Maybe our mission is already happening...and we're doing it right, so that's why they don't want to disrupt it with instructions" Yuki mused. Lelouch looked at him tentatively, and nodded. This Yuki person seemed pretty intelligent. "I think we should play along...there's no harm to it." Haruhi said. "But we don't know that for sure." C.C. interjected. Kallen put her hands on her hips. "I agree with Haruhi, we should go to the hotel, settle down and maybe Arulissa will give us another clue, but we have to be cautious like C.C. said, we don't know if this is dangerous or not." Tohru looked worriedly first at Yuki, who was examining the envelope for clues, then at Kyo, who looked like he didn't really care, and finally at Lelouch, who caught her eye and smiled reassuringly. Tohru smiled back gratefully, and found some courage to speak up. " I think Kallen is right. For now, we should go to the hotel and settle..." Rin flipped her glossy black hair back. "Whatever..". "Well, let's get going, shall we?" Hikaru and Kaoru motioned for all of them to exit the gym. They all filed out, unsure still about what to do.

**Well, there's another chappie for you! Hope you liked it, please read and review, and send me suggestions. Thanks for reading! XD**


	4. Las Rosas de Amor

**Hello comrades! Welcome to chapter 4! So, without further ado, let the story commence! :D**

They stood at the entrance of the school, unsure where the hotel was. They had looked up the hotel on the web on their phones, and they ended up lost since they did not know the world they were in. "I told you it was right, then left! " Kyo shouted, his eyes already slits. "I told you, you typed in the address wrong!" Yuki said back in a calm but pissed off voice. Hikaru and Kaoru were admiring how they would make a great addition to the host club, Haruhi was trying to explain to them that they had to work together. Lelouch was ignoring them, talking with C.C. trying to decide whether or not to ask someone nearby. Rin was talking to Kallen and Suzaku about how Yuki and Kyo always behaved like idiots while Tohru stood by quietly. "Come on, everyone, we're going to go ask someone for proper directions." Lelouch commanded in the voice that he used to give speeches when he was Zero, and felt secret satisfaction when everyone turned to him, even Yuki and Kyo stopped arguing. They all headed toward a Pizza Hut nearby, there were other stored, but C.C. insisted on this one, as Lelouch rolled his eyes and Kallen smirked. They entered the store, and their noses were attacked by the aroma of fresh pizza. Kallen approached the counter and asked the lady who was the cashier for directions to the hotel. The lady smiled and got a slip of paper, and began to write down directions and explain to Kallen, who nodded and smiled her thanks, and when they were going to walk out, C.C. complained that she was hungry. "You're always hungry." Lelouch retorted. C.C. crossed her arms. "I'm buying pizza." Lelouch sighed and rubbed his temples. "You can order pizza back at the hotel." C.C. cocked her head. "Fine." Lelouch sighed again and headed out, the rest of them snickering at their little debate. Night was already starting to settle, and they hurried. Then, when they reached a certain street, they saw the most glamorous building. About 4 stories high, and very long, with a shape kind of circular, and palm trees lining the border, a fountain in the front, and the golden lights made it look like it was made of gold. In cursive black letters, it read 'Las Rosas de Amor' Suzaku looked up at it in awe. "Yup, this is it...let's get going." Everyone followed, still staring at the marvelous hotel. When they entered the lobby, they were greeted by a doorman, and offered freshly baked cookies. C.C. took three while everyone else got one. They approached the desk where a formally dressed man was seated, smiling at them graciously. " Hola, and welcome to Las Rosas de Amor, how may I help you?" Lelouch stepped forward. "Yes, we have reservations here." He sounded very confident, he just hoped that it was true...the reservation was right. "What is the name of your reservation?" Lelouch thought a bit. "Arulissa?" he tried. The man went through something on his laptop, and shook his head. Lelouch turned to the rest of them, who looked just as clueless as he felt. Sighing, he turned back to the man. Then, something like a whisper of a wind passed by his ear, a phrase entering into his ear. "We're the special guests you've been expecting." he said with full and certain confidence. The man didn't even check on his laptop, he immediately stood up, starightened his tie, and apologized. "I'm sorry, I should've recognized you when you came in, please, this way if you will. The luxury suites have been prepared for you with care, we hope you will find everything to your liking, and if you need anything, please let us know." The man then left back to his station and two people in black uniforms led them to the second floor, to the end of a hallway, down another corrider, and to a grand set of double doors. The men held the doors open, and they all entered into a spacious living room, with furniture that looked that if you sat on it you might sink in and fall asleep. The carpets were lush and white, the walls a warm beige, the couches a comforting mocha. There was a huge flat creen TV mounted on the wall opposite of the couches, with a mahogany coffee table and two bookshelves. A stereo was placed underneath the TV, on a wooden cabinet with a PS3 and an Xbox 360 next to it. Then there were 4 doors, leading to the bedrooms. One man opened the door and gestured them inside for a look. They walked inside and looked around. Inside, there were two four-poster beds with dressers, a balcony, a TV, and a bathroom with a hot tub. When they walked back to the living room, the men excused themselves after pointing out the room service number and telling them to enjoy their stay. When the men left, they decided to split up the rooms. Hikaru and Kaoru suggested an idea. "Let's put down our names on a slip of paper, put in a hat, then we each reach in and whoever we choose we will share a bed with. We're mature enough not to be so cautious, right?" Hikaru and Kaoru looked so innocent and reasonable when they spoke this, they agreed. When all their names were submitted, they got ready to choose. Lelouch went first. He pulled out a slip of paper, unfolded it, and read the name aloud.

**Ooh, let's see who gets to share a bed with Lelouch! XD Next chapter! Click away! :D**


	5. Bed Buddies and Karaoke

**Here we go, faithful friends, chapter 5! I know my chapters aren't very long...sorry. Enjoy! :D DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING! **

Lelouch read the name aloud. "Rin." Rin stepped up next to Lelouch and the hat was passed to Suzaku. He opened the slip of paper. "Haruhi." Haruhi grinned at Suzaku, who smiled nervously and handed the hat to Kyo. "Kallen." he read. Kallen stood beside him as the hat was passed once more to Yuki. "C.C." C.C. skipped over to his side. Finally it was only Hikaru, Kaoru and Tohru. "Hmm...well, the bed is big enough for three, so Tohru can join us, if she likes." Hikaru smiled gently at Tohru, who nodded that it was ok with her. Yuki and Kyo blanched at this thought, and they remembered the time they went to the hot springs with Momiji, how innocent Tohru was. But the twins seemed like ok people, so they let it alone. Now with that matter settled, they decided to discuss what to do to learn more about Arulissa's mistress. They gathered around the coffee table, except for C.C., who sprawled out on the floor in front of the TV, with the room service pamphlet in her hands. She turned on the TV, a rerun of Vampire Diaries was playing. C.C. perused the pamphlet as Damon talked to Elena on the screen. "So, as we gathered from Arulissa, Kira is basically our-" Lelouch stopped talking when he realized that all of the girls were watching Damon on TV. He sighed. "Hey, girls, we need to-" "Shh!" Haruhi shushed him, as Damon started talking again. Lelouch's eyes narrowed. Then he felt a hand on his shoulder. It was Yuki's "Let them watch, we can discuss this later." Lelouch nodded reluctantly, and everyone grouped together on the floor to watch Vampire Diaries. The girls squealed over Damon, and Stefan. "Hello? I would like to order pizza, please." C.C. had her phone pressed to her ear. 'Pizza Hut' she mouthed to the rest of them who glanced in her direction. "Ooh! Order pepperoni with Italian sausage and green bell pepper!" Kallen shouted out. "I second that!" Rin and Haruhi shouted out at the same time, which made them crack up. "It's kind of freaky that we all like the same kind of pizza, don't you think?" Kallen wondered aloud. "Hey, it's kind of weird that we're here, so..." Haruhi shrugged and turned back to the TV. " Can we get a medium pepperoni with Italian sausage and green bell pepper, and uh..." C.C. glanced at the rest of them for more orders. "Uh...how about one with pepperoni, mushrooms, and black olives?" Suzaku suggested. Hikaru and Kaoru raised their hands "We second that!" C.C. pointed her chin at Tohru, Lelouch, Yuki and Kyo. "Just order a combo..." Kyo said. C.C. nodded. After ordering, she flopped back down on the floor, just when Vampire Diaries was ending. "Aww.." she complained. Haruhi decided that she was bored, and ideas started flooding into her head. A certain one caught her attention, and a malicious grin spread across her face. Hikaru and Kaoru noticed and scooted next to her. "What are you planning?" they asked. Haruhi whispered her idea in their ears, and she watched as the same malicious grin grew on their face. "Alright, people, we have something to announce...how would you all like to play the classic game of Ding Dong Ditching? Only this time it will be in a hotel." Lelouch rolled his eyes, Suzaku sweat dropped, Rin's mouth twitched, C.C. jumped up. "I'm in, let's go!" "I'll stay here." Lelouch said. Suzaku nodded and agreed to stay with him. "You'll get in trouble, like this stupid cat always does." Yuki said. "What? I do not always get in trouble! Just watch me!" Kyo shouted and joined the ding dong ditchers. "Whatever, this might be fun." Rin stood and joined Kyo. Kallen stood and walked with her. "Alright, let's see how this goes." Now it was just Yuki, Lelouch, Suzaku and Tohru that were staying behind. "Oh come on, you guys...it'll be so much fun!" Haruhi pressed. They remained stubborn. " Come on, Tohru, let's go have some fun." Kyo said with a small smile. Tohru smiled back, bit her lip then walked toward Kyo. "Alright! Come on, you kill-joys!" C.C. said. Suzaku stood and walked over. "Fine, let's do this!" he grinned. Lelouch frowned. Yuki then stood up. Lelouch shot him a shocked glance. "Someone has to baby-sit them." he said with a smile of anticipation. Lelouch groaned. "Fine, but I'm not going to cover for you if you get in trouble." Haruhi whooped and they headed out into the hallway. "Alright, we each do one door, then we run as a group, ok?" Hikaru instructed. Everyone nodded. "Alright, station yourselves at a door." Everyone assembled themselves before a door like soldiers. "I can't believe I'm doing this..." Yuki mused. Lelouch chuckled in his direction. "So do I." "Ready?" Haruhi whispered. Everyone nodded. "Okay...go!" she whisper-shouted. Everyone rang their doorbell and then ran like hell. When they ran around the corner, they stopped to catch their breath, and Haruhi peered around the corner to see if people were opening their doors. When she looked, 11 doors were open and people were poking their heads out, searching for the ringer. "This is boring..." Rin complained. "Yeah.." Haruhi mused. Then they heard music coming from a large open room open to public. They wandered over to it and found a woman singing "Fifteen" by Taylor Swift on a karaoke machine. "Do you guys want to go next?" A guy operating the machine asked them. They looked at each other. "Sure!" Kallen said, and when the woman finished, she grabbed Rin's hand and pulled her up. "Sing with me!" Rin giggled and nodded. They clutched their microphones and waited for a random song to start playing. The music started. It was ' Toxic' by Britney Spears. They started singing.

_Baby, can't you see, I'm callin, a guy like you, should wear a warning...you're dangerous, I'm loving it..._

Shaking their hips to the beat, they continued singing as more people entered, entranced by their singing. _With a taste of your lips, I'm on a ride, you're toxic, I'm slipping under...with a taste of a poison paradise...I'm addicted to you, don't you know that you're toxic? _At the last verse, when they said "I'm addicted to you" they grinded their hips in the air, making some guys in the back whistle. When the song ended, they struck a pose, Kallen with her hands on her hips, her head thrown back, cocked to the side, with eyes half-closed, and Rin leaning forward slightly, both hands on her knees, sticking her tongue out and winking. They hopped off the stage and Hikaru and Kaoru stepped up. They took their positions and the song started. It was 'Uprising' by Muse. They started singing in perfect synchrony, wowing the crowd. ' _Theeeey wiiiill not foooooorce us...they will stop degrading us...they will not controoool us...we will be victorious! So come on!' _They swung their arms and spun on the stage, occasionally runnig their hands through their hair sexily, and as the song ended they did their famous Incest Brother Act, caressing each others faces during the guitar solo and brushing their arms up each others sides. Some fangirls in the front squealed to each other excitedly. Hikaru and Kaoru bowed as the song ended and jumped off the stage. C.C. then hauled Tohru onstage. "Come on, we're singing." Tohru blushed and mumbled something incoherent, which C.C. payed no mind to.

**Well, that's this chappie for now! Tune in for chappie 6 soon! Thanks and c ya! :D**


	6. The Broadcast

**Hey, everyone, chapter 6! Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING! Enjoy! :D **

C.C. grabbed Tohru's hand and pulled her up the stage. Tohru recalled on her experience with Momiji on singing in the hot spring, and said to herself, 'Momiji would want me to do this, and mom.' and she went with more vigor, hoping she didn't faint like in the hot spring. C.C. glanced at Tohru, she seemed more eager now to sing. She smiled to herself and the song started. It was ' You Belong With Me' by Taylor Swift. At first it was C.C. that moved her body with the beat, but soon Tohru started copying C.C.'s movements and she actually found herself laughing as she and C.C. danced. '_If you could see that I'm the one who understands you, been here all along, so why can't you see...you belong with me...' _As they finished the last word, there was a round of applause from people who have come to watch them sing. Tohru jumped down from the stage, and fell onto Lelouch's chest laughing and flushed. Lelouch chuckled, and held her at arm's length. "Whoa there, you're good at singing, good job. " Tohru blushed harder and said "Now it's your turn." Lelouch looked at her for a moment, as if she was kidding, then others started chanting for him to go up. Suzaku walked up to him, "I'll go up with you." "Fine." Lelouch sighed, and smiled at Tohru before going up with Suzaku. The cheers they received were mostly female. The music started. The song was ' Baby I Like It' by Enrique Iglesias ft. Pitbull. The words appeared on the screen, and they started singing, as the people down below started dancing. '_Shout aloud, scream aloud, let me here you go...Baby I like It!The way you move on the floor! Baby I like it! Come on and give me some more, oh yes, I like it, screaming like never before...Baby I like it! I-I-I like it!'_ As they got off the stage, they heard Haruhi ordering Yuki and Kyo to do a trio with her. They shook their heads, mumbling that they didn't know how to sing, but Haruhi dragged them up. Next thing Yuki and Kyo knew, they were standing on the stage with microphones in their hands, and the song was starting. It was 'Don't Stop Believin' ' Haruhi was an amazing singer, so Yuki and Kyo felt compelled to join her, or maybe it was Tohru's cheering from down below. ' _Strangers...waiting...up and down the boulevard, their shadows searching in the night...streetlight, people, living just to find emotion, hiding somewhere in the niiiiight!' _Through the guitar solo, Haruhi bounced around, waving her hands and smiling at people. ' _Don't Stop, Believin', hold on to the feeeeling...streetlight, people oh woaaaaaaahh...Don't stop believin,hold on to the feeeling...streetlight, people oh woaaaahh...Don't Stop!' _ When the song ended, everyone erupted in applause, cameras flashed, people screamed at them, it seemed like the true rockstar experience. Kyo raised his arms out to the crowd, thanking them, Yuki bowed, and Haruhi grinned from ear to ear, waving and jumping around. C.C. announced that the pizza had arrived, and they ran out, literally, everyone was grabbing at them. As they made their escape, laughing and looking back to make sure they weren't being followed, the song 'Let's See How Far We've Come' by Matchbox 20 played. Back in their hotel room, they collapsed on the floor, laughing and recounting their experiences. Tohru then noticed that when she fell, her right leg accidentally fell over Lelouch's leg. Blushing, she pulled it back shyly. Lelouch noticed the action, and inwardly smiled at her cuteness. Outwardly, he pretended not to notice. Haruhi was the one who was most exhilarated about the experience, going on about how people were cheering her on, and how she was so awesome up there. Then, everyone gathered around the table for pizza. "Mmm...this is so good." "Kallen said, after swallowing a mouthful. "Of course it's good, it's PIZZA." C.C. said, raising the pizza above her head to catch the falling cheese. "We rocked that stage." Rin said, nudging Kallen on the shoulder. "Oh, I think Tohru and I were better." C.C. said, and Tohru looked up, swallowed her pizza bite, and smiled nervously. "Oh please, did you all even hear the applause we received?" Haruhi gloated, putting her arms over Yuki and Kyo's shoulder. "It was probably because people were just starting to file in when we sang, and everyone was there once you stopped singing, so that's why the applause seemed louder." Lelouch assessed, gesturing to Haruhi, Yuki and Kyo. " Yeah, yeah, everyone knows we were the best!" Hikaru and Kaoru exclaimed, embracing each other. Suzaku cocked an eyebrow. '_I wonder why they did that gay dude act thing' _he wondered. "You got the fangirl advantage.." Haruhi said. Everyone nodded. "Oh well, we can't help it if girls go crazy for us." Hikaru said. Haruhi rolled her eyes. The pizza started to diminish, and they were discussing what to do, it was 11:00 pm. "We should play video games." Kaoru said. "We should discuss what we're going to do about our situation." Lelouch restated. " I think we should watch TV...at least the news, to be aware of what's happening." Yuki suggested. They all agreed and turned on the TV to the news channel. It was a report on a robbery at a jewelry store, but the thief had been caught and was a jail now. Then, something came on that grabbed their attention, the headlines read ' _Crazy Squirrel-like Girl jumping from buildings!' _At the corner were the all capital, red word: LIVE. They watched as a girl, not just any girl...it was Serefina! She was leaping gracefully from a building to another, and finally landed on the ground, and pointed to the night sky above the camera men, and the live reporter bleated " It seems that there is something coming from the sky! It appears to be...a girl?" And sure enough, a girl with flowing black hair, and vivid eyes that appeared to be white-blue. The girl wore a black sealed cloak, and combat boots. She landed on the floor gently, and Serefina walked to her, and they looked at each other for a while. Then, out of thin air, Arulissa appeared, and Suzaku jumped out of his chair. "That's Aru-" "SHH!" Kallen hissed, and continued to stare at the TV. The trio of girls looked at the camera directly. "This is my mistress..." Arulissa said. "I am Haruka." the mysterious girl said. Then Haruka gave a nudge to Serefina, and Serefina jumped at the camera, slashing it so that it fell over, ending the live broadcast. Suzaku then turned to everyone else. "That was the person who brought us here!" he exclaimed. Everyone nodded, too stunned to respond, except for Lelouch, who stood and took control.

**LOL, EuphiexBurupya will prob kill me or hug me for putting her in the story. *shivers* Look forward to chapter 7! XD**


End file.
